la reina del cristal
by awesome machine
Summary: (el primer capitulo es algo mierder y sin la mejor ortografia pero lo unico que me importa ala hora de hacer fics es la historia y no la ortografia...si checas mis fics notaras que soy muy original) chan chan chaaaan (- lo que esta afuera del parentecis es mi summary/descripsion mientras menos diga mas curiosidad tendras...


disney no me pertenese y el nombre frosen tampoco esto lo hago sin fines de lucro -  
el reino de frosen a o 879 25 de disiembre

Era una fria noche de nabidad en el reino de frosen dos ni as jjugando en la nieve una se llamava anna y

la otra elsa

"toma en la cara elsa" decia anna mientras le abentaba nieve en la cara elsa se cayo por la nieve y antes de

levantarse escucho a papa el rey elso "ni as que asen a esta ora afuera del palacio?' decia,elsa vio rapida-

mente sus ojos y estaban rojos "elsa... creo que volvio a consumir opio" hace 2 a os del reyno de china

la reyna mulan les regalo opio a el rey elso y la reyna annel como parte de algo politicamente amigable

"metanse a sus camas o las enserrare para el esto de sus vidas en el castillo"elsa y anna se metieron al

caastillo y elsa desobedecio tenia que aprobechar que su papa estaba afuera para meterse a su cuarto y pro-

bar el opio "hay esta"decia enfrente del cuarto acto seguido entro al cuarto y probo el opio

-  
2 horas despues

-  
"mierda"pensaba el rey elso esas ni as las volvian loco entonces vio la puerta de el cuarto real y se asusto

y acto seguido saco el rifle real pero enseguida se calmo a ver a elsa con su opio "mhjm elsa? veo que te gust-

a mi opio pero me desovedeciste y tendra que enserrarte ati y a tu hermana en este castillo para siempre"

siiiieeeeee" decia elsa en el piso

-  
u tu tu tu tu TU TUTU TU TU TUUU sonaba la alarma es hora decia elsa que tomo una sanaoria y se puso

un sueter elsa era la reyna del reyno de frosen desde ase unos deoce a os y era misereble

"los amo pueblo "decia desde la ventana y el reyno decia siii viva elsa "ugh" susurraba elsa a si mismo

"anna te amo como ermana" decia con una falsa sonrisa a anna "elsa estoy embarasada de un principe"

oh... como sea penso elsa y se hacerco a un cuadro de sus pardres y callo una lagrima "padres los extra o"

y se fue caminando ala cama si penso elsa su vida era una mierda pero siempre tendra su fiel opio

pero derrepente vio alo lejos una ventana y abia un ombre desnudo eparente mente escapando wuaaa? pen-

so "hey "apunto y rega o a el hombre y el hombre callo y murio elsa se asusto pero se aserco a inspeccionnar

el cuerpo y encontro una volsa con cristal "cristal? pro esto es raro esta roto y huele raro"entonses por acci-

dente lo inalo y se sintio bien esto parecia ilegal haci que tiro el cadaver con los demas cadaveres de la peste

era facil ocultar un cadaver para los listos solo dijo al guardia "murio por la peste " y los guardias se lo creyero

n -  
2 horas despues -

caci se acaba el cristal y eso molestaba a elsa ajitando la volsa un papel salio con unos simbolos raros

"sera un hechizo?"pero decidio ir con el sacerdote real pero al ver el papel el anciano grito y valbucio

"burblllrlr ciencia matematicas el horror siento como mi cerebro proccesa dios salvame de la inteligencia"

acto seguido se acerco a un cuadro de yisus y yeova y se masturbo "oh si dios embarramelo puta"

elsa decepsionada decidio recordar una parte de lo que el sacerdote real dijo "ciencia y matematicas? eso so

naba familiar los ejercicios mentales quedaron proibidos hace tiempo por la iglesia por que te hacian pensar

examinando el papel leeyo "dos mas dos igual 4 ,asucar,vidrio liqudo..."era una receta penso probablemente

para el cristal

CRING BANG WEEIIIU BANG

que era eso penso elsa? y vio a un rubio era el hielero real josee josee fue castigado por hacer matema

ticas hace un tiempo pero lo perdonaron EL deve saver ciencia y matemaaticas

"HEY tu la rubia" josee boltio "yo? oh mierda losiento reyna no la reconoci"

"deja atras las formalidades rubia quiero que me ence es ciencia y mates y seras recompensado"

!oooh mira que tenemos aqui elsa la reyna quiere aprender eH?okey lo are pero primero nececitaremos

una casa rodante y tubos y..." "si si si lo conseguire" perfecto penso elsa ahora solo faltaba nada para

hacer mas cristal pero... por que limitarse a ella podria hacerle como los chinos y el opio y manipular al mundo

podria hacer un imperio de cristal... SI pero no puede ensuciar su nombre "josee...llamame isaac...isaac

niuton"

continuara COMENTEN Y DENME SU OPINION DE ESTO PORFAVOR y chequen mi saga de naruto 


End file.
